


As Impassioned Flames Cool Into Brittle Slag

by DivineNoodles



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, For the Good of Roselia, Lisa is VERY OOC, Love Confessions, Polyamory, Trans Female Character, Tsugumi is a Little OOC, Yukina Is Dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24826042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivineNoodles/pseuds/DivineNoodles
Summary: Tsugumi is in love with Sayo. Unfortunately they seem to be followed at every turn by a silver-haired songstress clawing at their ankles and mewling for food, never offering them a single moment of alone time for Tsugumi to confess. And that's when she realizes:She has to get rid of Yukina Minato.
Relationships: Hazawa Tsugumi/Hikawa Sayo, Hazawa Tsugumi/Hikawa Sayo/Minato Yukina, Hazawa Tsugumi/Minato Yukina, Hikawa Sayo/Minato Yukina, Imai Lisa/Wakana Rei
Comments: 17
Kudos: 65





	As Impassioned Flames Cool Into Brittle Slag

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pyton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyton/gifts), [Sekundi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sekundi/gifts).



> Written for two dear friends' bdays! HAVE A GREAT ONE CHAV AND SLAV!

It took Tsugumi a long time to realize. A long time noticing how she looked forward to certain days of the week where Roselia practiced until late before stopping by the cafe. A long time listening to Hina ramble about her sister with starry eyes as her pitter-patter heart throbbed in her veins. A long time mulling over the possibility of adding fries to Hazawa Coffee’s menu despite the fact that it made no sense from a logistical standpoint. But there was no overlooking it any longer.

She was in love with Sayo Hikawa.

Others may have taken her for a fussy prude or a stoic grouch, but Tsugumi knew the real her - the endlessly devoted girl who sought to understand everyone and everything around her, who never wasted an ounce of attention when it came to those she treasured, who always expressed the utmost sincerity, diligence, and kindness even when her stiff face did a poor job showing it. And in those rare moments - like now, as Tsugumi walked over with another fresh order of coffee - where she caught just a hint of a smile on Sayo’s face… it warmed up her entire spirit like a cup of fresh cocoa.

“Hazawa-san.”

The way Sayo said her name with such clear assonance - each “ah” sound soaring through Tsugumi’s eardrums - made her heart leap into the sky. She wanted to reach over and kiss her on those latte-flavored lips. However…

“Ah, Hazawa-san. Can you fill me up as well, please?”

...Sayo never came to Hazawa Coffee alone.

“Also, we’re out of sugar,” Yukina Minato continued, surveying the empty sugar cube tin like a cat pawing inside an empty cardboard box. “As much as I enjoy your brew, I need the right supplement to ingest it.”

“R-Right. I’ve got some packets right here.” As she refilled the tin, Tsugumi wondered why Yukina was talking about sugar cubes like they were some sort of dietary necessity.

“Thank you, Hazawa-san,” said Sayo. Even a tiny platitude like this sent syrup shooting through Tsugumi’s blood, thick and gooey and sweet. “You truly make the finest coffee I know.”

“S-Sayo-san…” Tsugumi murmured, her fingers clenching together against her breast. “I-I-”

“There is a reason we come here so often after practice, isn’t there, Sayo?” Yukina interjected.

“Yes, quite,” said Sayo, tilting her head towards Yukina and nodding. “I can think of no greater place to unwind with you.”

Tsugumi sighed and refilled their mugs, biting her lip to stop herself from complaining about how Yukina emptied the sugar tin  _ every  _ time she came here, which was often, because for whatever reason starting last summer Yukina had started following Sayo  _ everywhere  _ like some sort of lost kitty. It didn’t matter where Tsugumi ran into Sayo - at the grocery store? Yukina was in the next aisle over, complaining about the lack of chocolate chip cookies. Helping Sayo shop for some dresses she’d feel comfortable in? Yukina was in the next changing room over, asking for help like a five-year old who didn’t know how to clothe herself. Student council business involving both Hanasakigawa and Haneoka? Yukina would inevitably show up asking if there would be yet another joint concert between the schools before Tsugumi politely explained that they did a joint concert between the schools every other week and they needed  _ some  _ variety in program scheduling around here!

And it wasn’t like she hated Yukina or anything! I mean, despite the thing with the sugar and that sort of aloof aura she always carried she’d never done anything wrong in the slightest. Ran definitely detested her a thousand more times than Tsugumi did. And yet…

“Hazawa-san, is everything alright?” asked Sayo, her typically flat eyes flashing with concern. “You look rather melancholy.”

“H-Huh? Oh, I’m fine!” Tsugumi put on her best customer-service smile to sell it. “J-Just had something on my mind.”

“You’re not overworking yourself again, are you?” asked Sayo. “I know you often put on a brave face when you’re exhausted. Please rest if you need to.”

Urgh, she couldn’t get anything past Sayo… she really did understand her in a way nobody else did. “...I will. But don’t push yourself too hard either, okay?”

Sayo nodded. “Of course.”

Tsugumi’s long, tender look into her chartreuse eyes was broken by Yukina staring at her. “Um, Yukina-senpai? Is something the matter?”

“...No, it’s nothing.” Yukina’s detached eyes scanned back towards the sugar jar, whose packets she proceeded to empty one by one into her coffee. “Carry on.”

It wasn’t the first time Tsugumi had caught Yukina staring at her. Each time her expression didn’t bear a hint of emotion, leading Tsugumi to wonder what she could possibly be thinking about. Why did she look at her like that? Did she have something she wanted to say? Tsugumi was starting to realize why Ran always got so angry at her all the time…

“Hazawa-san, aren’t you busy?”

The sound of Sayo’s gentle concern snapped Tsugumi back to attention. “Huh-? Oh, er, right! Sorry for troubling you…”

“It was no trouble at all,” said Sayo, giving her that heartrending smile that made Tsugumi want to toss aside her coffee pot and dive into Sayo’s lap for the rest of time. “Thank you for the hospitality.”

Tsugumi’s heart panged, her eyes darting over to Yukina absentmindedly drinking her 90% sugar concoction. She was thinking of waiting until later, but now… now she felt emboldened, somehow. “U-Um, actually, Sayo-san?”

“What is it?”

Tsugumi set the carafe down and fumbled with a paper she’d clumsily folded into her breast pocket, jamming it into Sayo’s hands. “There’s a, uh, new cafe that opened up a few stations over. A p-pet cafe, actually! With puppies you can play with!”

Tsugumi could almost see Sayo’s proverbial dog ears perk up at the mention. “That sounds… delightful.”

“Y-Yeah! I was wondering if you wanted to check it out with me!” Tsugumi felt her heart melt into butter with nervousness. “I figured I could scope out their menu as competition, a-and maybe just enjoy playing with the animals…” Her hands fidgeted together as she looked for the right closer. “W-Would that be alright with you?”

“Of course,” said Sayo without hesitation, her finger tapping against the paper like the thwack of a border collie’s tail. “Let’s find a time that works for both of us.”

Just as Tsugumi’s chest was about to bloom into a sunflower, warm and sunny and full…

“...Pets, you say?”

Yukina’s usually indifferent gaze was now perked up and fixated on the flyer, the slightest hint of red now dusting her cheeks.

“Ah, are you interested as well, Minato-san?” asked Sayo. “It says there are cats present.”

For a split-second Tsugumi swore she heard a gasping sound from Yukina’s throat, but it was soon swallowed by an ahem. “Hm. Well, if you’re inviting me, then I suppose it would benefit us.”

_ Sh-She didn’t say she was inviting you, though…!  _ Tsugumi thought, surprised by how irritated she felt.

“I would certainly value such an occasion if it was to your liking,” said Sayo.

“It’s not a matter of my liking. It’s a matter of whether or not this would be for the good of Roselia. Which it obviously would be.”

_ How, exactly?  _ Tsugumi wondered.

“Excellent,” said Sayo with finality. “Let us all venture there together, then. Is that alright with you, Hazawa-san?”

...What could she say? If she disagreed, she would have to explain herself… and she wasn’t in the right headspace to confess yet. “Y-Yeah... that’s fine with me.”

“Wonderful,” said Yukina, nodding towards her. “I look forward to spending more quality time together.”

And it was in that moment that Tsugumi realized just how permanent a fixture this woman was in Sayo’s life. If Tsugumi wanted a proper private time to talk to Sayo about her feelings… she was left with no choice.

She’d have to get rid of Yukina Minato.

N-Not in like, a murder way or anything! She didn’t have the emotional, mental, or physical strength for that… b-but she would have to figure out a way to circumvent her somehow. Get her out of the picture, if only for a moment.

...She needed a plan. An idea. 

An opportunity.

* * *

Said opportunity came less than a week later, as a thunderous storm drenched the streets after school - after digesting a whole pile of Himari’s shoujos the past weekend, Tsugumi recognized the perfection of the set-up instantly. Sayo would be staying a little after school at Hanasakigawa to help with student council work. So if Tsugumi just  _ happened  _ to pass by and just  _ happened  _ to forget her umbrella (she knew Sayo would have hers - the girl was nothing if not overprepared) then they could share as they walked home together. Two warm bodies huddled together under a cold umbrella in the autumn rain. Was there anything more romantic? According to Moca (Tsugumi’s closest advisor on such matters), there wasn’t.

So Tsugumi paced her walk towards Hanasakigawa very carefully, tolerating the buckets of water that drenched her entire uniform as she marched, double- and triple-taking over her shoulder to make sure Yukina wasn’t teleporting behind her or something.

She finally reached the dimly lit exterior of Hanasakigawa, meandering around the outside of the gate as she waited for the “signal” from the 3rd story window, where Arisa (blackmailed into assistance by Moca) would shine a flashlight in morse code upon the conclusion of student council work. Upon seeing the visual dots-and-dashes up high, Tsugumi collected herself, stepped back, and started wading out before the gates, taking no effort to put on a miserable expression.

“Ahh~! It’s so rainy…” The exposition wasn’t necessary, but Moca told her it would ‘enhance’ the action. Whatever that meant.

“Hazawa-san?”

Perfect! Tsugumi turned to find Sayo, standing outside of the gate with a plain clear umbrella in hand. “Ah, S-Sayo-san! What a coincidence!”

“I didn’t realize Hazawa Coffee was this way,” said Sayo. “My sense of direction isn’t as good as I thought…”

God, even her sad look of disappointment in herself was adorable. “A-Ah, no worries!” Tsugumi approached her, too afraid to immediately huddle close.

“Wait, did you forget an umbrella?” Sayo extended her canopy out without a second thought. “You must be soaked to the marrow. You should be more careful.”

“Y-Yeah. Sorry.” Tsugumi giggled. It didn’t sound like reprimanding out of Sayo’s mouth… or maybe it did, and Tsugumi just liked that. She couldn’t say. Either way she was ready to snuggle up close to Sayo on the way home. “Sayo-sa-”

“Ah, there you are.”

Tsugumi’s being shuddered at the sound. Slowly, she and Sayo turned to find an equally-sodden Yukina staring blankly at the two of them.

“Minato-san?” asked Sayo, perplexed. “Were you looking for me?”

“Yes,” said Yukina. “I forgot my umbrella and pulled out my phone to ask you if you had a spare but I accidentally dropped it in a puddle at which point it stopped working for some reason so I had to come here and ask you in person.”

“Ah.” Sayo nodded as if that was completely sensible. “Unfortunately, I only have the one.”

“I see. Then perhaps we could walk home together?”

“Bu-!” Tsugumi caught herself mid-outburst.

“Hazawa-san also forgot her umbrella,” Sayo explained, her eyes drooping. “Alas, only two of us can fit under it at once…”

“I see. That is a predicament, isn’t it?” Yukina crossed her arms, seemingly unfazed by the ocean’s worth of water seeping into her uniform. “Perhaps if we arrange it ‘taxi’ style by having one of us remain here while the other is escorted home, and then you can return here and pick up the other.”

“That would require us to figure out the most efficient path.” Sayo pulled out her phone, going to the Maps app to visually chart out the neighborhood. “I suppose the ideal route would depend on whether we’re prioritizing the time of myself or of both of you. What do you think, Hazawa-san?”

It was too late. Tsugumi had plodded off into the storm, having to stop herself from shaking a fist and bellowing out Yukina’s name into the gray.

* * *

Her next tactic was more level-headed. The last time she’d relied on avoidance without actively deterring Yukina from meeting up with them. But now she had a solution - a surefire way to distract Yukina from convening with the both of them.

_ “Mraow.” _

_ “Prrrrr.” _

_ “Hihhhsss!” _

Tsugumi held the box full of orphaned cats in her hands, ready to strategically deploy them as she peeked around the street corner to spot an approaching Yukina. Moca had approximated that Yukina was distracted by one cat for about five minutes, so a box full of a dozen cats would theoretically hold her attention for a full hour. That was plenty of time to head to Hazawa Coffee in time for her shift and serve Sayo on her lonesome, strike up a conversation, and then elope into the sunset together.

Right as she caught a glimpse of the amber in Yukina’s eyes, she dropped the box along the curb and retreated, sloooowly poking her head out to observe. Sure enough, Yukina had come by and dissolved into a furry puddle on the sidewalk, her giddy limbs twirling to and fro like… well, a cat’s tail.

_ Yes!  _ Tsugumi thought, clenching a fist.  _ Now I just have to loop around a nearby block to get back on track to work and-- _

“Tsugumi-san?”

A familiarly flighty voice sent her jumping. She whipped around. “E-Eve-chan? What are you doing here?”

“I am on my way to work, just like you, I would imagine!” said Eve, at a volume loud enough that Yukina would definitely be able to hear them (if she wasn’t currently bewitched). “Is something the matter? Why are you slunk against the wall like a ninja?”

“U-Uh, well, I…” Tsugumi cleared her throat. “I was, uh, looking for something, that’s all…”

Quizzical, Eve peered around the corner, her eyes lighting up upon seeing the box of cats. “Ah, Yukina-san! What delightful creatures you have found!”

Yukina made some inscrutable purring noise.

“Come over and look, Tsugumi-san!” called Eve, lifting up a calico under its forelegs. “They are beyond precious!”

Tsugumi reluctantly complied, giving the cat an obligate scritch behind the ears. “Sh-Shouldn’t we be going to wor--”

“Woah! Kitty cats!” called Hagumi, who had suddenly popped by the corner. “Along with Eve-chin, Tsugu, and Yuki-kun! What’s going on?”

“Um…”

“This one looks like a rabbit,” said Tae, who had popped out of a nearby trash can to pet a orange tabby.

“Wh-Where did you come from?”

Before Tsugumi knew it, a ton of their friends (along with some pure random passerby) began showing up in droves, each getting their mittens on at least one of the friendly felines. The gathering soon became so large that Tsugumi had no way of squeezing her bean of a body through safely, and she and Eve ended up late for work, Yukina already sitting next to Sayo as they entered.

Tsugumi’s fist clenched tighter at the sight.

* * *

It was time to pull out her secret weapon. Yukina Minato was a wily creature who attempted to squirm out of every situation, but there was one human being on Earth who knew how to wrangle her effortlessly - and she just happened to be someone who’d have a vested interest in getting Yukina out of Tsugumi’s way. Tsugumi reclined in her bed as she punched in a phone number and took a deep breath, preparing a script in her head as the other side picked up.

“Helloooooo?”

Tsugumi gulped. “L-Lisa-senpai?”

“Tsugumi! My favorite lil’ coffee bean. What’s happenin’?”

“Uh… I need your help with something, actually.”

Background chatter could be heard for a split-second. “Well, I don’t know how much help I can be, but I’ll do my best!”

Tsugumi rolled over and caressed her keyboard plushie. “It’s about Yukina-senpai. You like her, right?”

“PffffffffffffftttttttttahahahahahaHAHAHAHAHA!” Lisa’s laughter boomed so loud Tsugumi reeled her head away from the phone for a second. “Oh, honey, that was the Lisa Imai of six months ago. No. I’ve  _ loooooong  _ realized she just wasn’t getting the message and I have moved  _ on _ .”

Tsugumi felt her heart sputter to a stop. “You… you have?”

“Uh huh! And boy, what a weight off my shoulders that was! Now I’m kicking it in Cancun with my new boo and having the time of my  _ life.  _ Holy crap, what kind of ditz was I, simping for a cryptid like that?

“Simping…? Cryptid? Cancun-?” Tsugumi creased her brow. “W-Wait, you’re not in Japan?! What about Roselia?!”

“Eh, Roselia, Shmoeselia. The only thing ya girl’s fully devoted to now is getting some sugar.” Lisa suddenly made kissing noises that grew ever so slightly quieter, as if she was pulling away from her phone. “Hey Rei-Rei! Come give mama some love.”

After a beat, Tsugumi heard a noise that sounded like wet, sloppy vacuuming from the other end. “Rei-Rei? Are you talking about the singer of RAS?”

“Yep. Tall, dark, handsome… and  _ great  _ at driving off beach bums.” Lisa accented her speech with a giggle. “Anyway, do you need a spray bottle for Yukina or something? Has she been swiping your cookies off the windowsill before they’re cool enough to eat? She did that to me just last month.”

Tsugumi sighed. “N-Nevermind. Um, enjoy your time at the beach!”

“Oh, I  _ will.”  _ Lisa cackled not unlike a forty year-old wine aunt as she hung up.

* * *

Tsugumi was at her wit’s end. All of her pacifistic measures were producing no fruit. Yukina still followed Sayo at all times like a yowling cat specter begging for kibble. If she wanted to get rid of her… she’d have to take direct action.

Moca acquired the goods for her, handing them off in a brown paper bag. Tsugumi huddled the sack close to her chest as she slunk into the kitchen of Hazawa Coffee, furtively removing its contents when her parents and the customers weren’t looking. Inside was a small box containing sugar cubes.

Sugar cubes laced with laxatives.

...Tsugumi really didn’t want to do this. There had to be  _ some  _ better way to get Yukina away from Sayo than to force an extended toilet trip on her. She could always just ask.  _ Hey Sayo, mind if I have a minute alone with you?  _ Where would be the harm in that?

...Maybe she was too caught up in the way Sayo looked at Yukina. With trust and clarity and devotion. She’d given all of herself for Roselia’s sake at this point. Did Tsugumi just crave that level of attention? Was she that insecure about her own good qualities? And just what was it about Yukina that made Sayo fawn so much, anyway? Tsugumi couldn’t ever tell what those bronze eyes were hiding - it could have been anything from contempt to indifference to even respect. But why… why did she want to know? Was it just so she could understand?

“Hazawa-san?”

Tsugumi blinked. Without realizing it she had strutted over to a sitting Yukina, carafe and sugar cubes in hand. Sayo was nowhere to be seen. “A-Ah, sorry! I’ll pour you a cup…”

“But I don’t have one right now,” Yukina pointed out.

Akh, as absentminded as ever. “I’ll be right back.” Tsugumi set down her implements and ran back to the kitchen to grab a cup and saucer, arriving back at Yukina’s table in less than a minute. “So sorry!”

“It’s quite alright.” Yukina watched as Tsugumi not-so-gracefully poured a steaming mug of black before her. “You know, you remind me of Sayo.”

Tsugumi’s hands froze in midair. She nearly overfilled the cup before jerking her arm back in the nick of time. “I-I do?”

Yukina nodded. “She, too, has this… restless energy. A never-ending drive to improve, no matter the circumstance. Even if a performance of hers is flawless she’ll find a way to make it better.”

Tsugumi giggled as she put the coffee pot down. “That’s Sayo-san, all right.” Her hands folded together over her apron. “But… I’m not exactly flawless. I mess up all the time, in fact.”

“Perfection is not half as alluring as effort,” said Yukina, watching the steam rise from her cup. “To see someone succeed without trying is hardly appealing. But to watch one struggle against the odds set against them is somehow…”

Gleaming golden eyes, like a cat in the dark, pierced Tsugumi’s spirit.

“...Captivating.”

H-Huh? That… that was strange. Why was Tsugumi’s heart beating so fast right now? Was she afraid? N-No, that couldn’t be right… sh-she was…

“It’s a hunger, I suppose,” Yukina continued. “I see it in her eyes. Like a wolf, stalking and starving, hoping to devour its own pain and regrets… you bear that same aura. Though I suppose you're less wolfish and more… like a squirrel.”

“A sq-squirrel?” asked Tsugumi, still flabbergasted.

“Yes. Hm… a wolf and a squirrel… hunger…” Suddenly, Yukina’s expression shifted, her eyes growing wide in understanding as she sat back against the booth rest. “Ah. I see. It’s all clear to me now.”

“Wh-What is?”

Before Yukina could answer, Sayo appeared, panting for breath. “Apologies for my lateness… Hina caused Maruyama-san to end up in the psychiatric ward again, and I--”

“Sayo,” interjected Yukina, “You love Hazawa-san, do you not?”

Both Sayo and Tsugumi choked on thin air.

“M...Minato-san!” Sayo gasped, leaning on the booth for support, latte-steam billowing out of her ears. “Wh-Wh-Why would you suggest such a thing?”

“You spend much of our time at practice speaking of her,” said Yukina matter-of-factly. “And you gaze upon her with a tenderness like no other. Your eyes glimmer fondly whenever her name falls on your lips.”

Sayo shrinked back, like a puppy with its ears curled down in shame. Tsugumi might have felt pity if she didn’t find the gesture so adorable.

“Am I mistaken?” asked Yukina, her tone pressing.

After a moment, Sayo stood up ramrod straight and flattened her lips to the point the pressure whitened them. “Hazawa-san is… v-very appealing, in many ways. I f-find her cheeks warm, and her voice sweet, and her smile… r-radiant.” She swallowed. “I love her… most ardently.”

Tsugumi‘s heart was on fire.

“I see,” said Yukina, as if she had just heard Sayo recite a shopping list. “But you care for me as well, don’t you?”

Sayo balked again. “W-Well, of course! You’re the one who set me on my current path… who always looks ahead with such conviction. The trailblazer who… who always guides me in the right direction… yes, of course I care about you…”

“Then why does your voice waver?” asked Yukina. 

Sayo looked back and forth between the two of them with stricken eyes. Tsugumi’s spirit was shattering into a million little pieces. Everybody in the cafe was staring at this point.

“Sayo, please answer me,” said Yukina. “For the good of Roselia.”

“...There’s nothing to say,” said Sayo, scoffing. “My own heart deceives me, as it always has. That’s all.”

“Is it torn?” asked Yukina. “I can see it again… the struggle in your eyes. The desire to cast away your own ugliness.” Her head turned towards Tsugumi. “It’s in Hazawa-san’s eyes right now, as well.”

Tsugumi needed a chair to collapse into, but she didn’t have one. She was standing upright, hands frozen at her side, her inner voice crying out for some sort of release from all this tension. Sayo, too, looked apprehensive, as if every hair on her skin was on end and ablaze.

Yet in the midst of this oppressive atmosphere, Yukina… smiled. “I would like to look into those eyes awhile longer.”

Sayo and Tsugumi blinked.

“Yes… this truly is captivation.” Yukina casually reached over and grabbed a few sugar cubes out of the tin Tsugumi had brought over. “We already spend a great amount of time together. But I feel that if we spend even more, then our understanding will grow to unfathomable heights.”

Her language took a second to parse through, but eventually it clicked in Tsugumi’s head. “Are… Are you asking us out?”

“Am I?” Yukina sounded legitimately unsure as she stirred the sugar into her coffee. “Yes, I suppose I am. Interesting. I’ve never thought of romance before.”

...Lisa was right. This person really was a cryptid. And yet, Tsugumi couldn’t tear her eyes away from her.

“...Hazawa-san. Minato-san.” Sayo’s voice was low, yet steady. “If… if you’d have the dignity to put up with someone like me, then…”

“D-Don’t say that, Sayo-san!” Tsugumi yelped, her muscles suddenly springing to life in order to take her large, rough right hand into her own. “I - I love you, too! So don’t put yourself down! It really hurts me when you say things like that.”

“Hazawa-san…”

“She’s correct,” said Yukina, reaching over to grab Sayo’s other hand. “This is a moment of celebration. We’re going to devote ourselves to one another, right?”

Tsugumi kind of wanted to yelp about how she hadn’t said “yes” to Yukina’s proposal yet, but she swallowed that desire down. Somehow she could tell that Yukina Minato was the sort of person who set her eyes on a goal and didn’t stop until she got it. What was the point in fighting it?

“Then…” Sayo’s hands warmed in both of their grasps. “Let us be together.”

Against all of her expectations, Tsugumi’s heart filled up. “Yes! Let’s!”

Yukina smiled again, releasing one hand to grab her coffee mug. “It’s sure to be a fruitful union. Let us cherish each other, always.”

Tsugumi felt so warm and fuzzy by how well everything worked out that she didn’t even realize the cup was on Yukina’s lips until it was too late.

“W-Wait Yukina-senpai! Don’t drink that!”

**Author's Note:**

> Bowel movements, too, are for the good of Roselia.
> 
> Twitter: @DivineNoodles


End file.
